A Year To Forgive
by brokenx-hearts
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight. Inuyasha lets something slip. What happens when Kagome seals the well? Will she ever speak, show emotion or see Inuyasha again?
1. The Beginning Of The End?

A Year to Forgive

Chapter 1:

By the well --

"Inuyasha, can I please go home just for two days?" Kagome pleaded.

"NO! You said you would stay here for **two **weeks, not **ONE**!" an angry hanyou yelled. He was mad now, his face plastered with the color red from yelling so hard and loud.

"Please Inuyasha!" She begged.

**"NO! OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR UNBELIEVABLE WENCH! KIKYO WAS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. SHE WAS SO MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU AND SO MUCH PRETTIER TOO! AND I CAN STAND HER SCENT A LOT BETTER THAN YOURS. WHY DO I KEEP YOU WHEN KIKYO IS 10 TIMES BETTER! YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL INSTED OF KIKYO!"** Inuyasha yelled so loud that even Miroku and Sango could hear from the hut. Time seemed to freeze. Kagome stood speechless, shocked at what he yelled. Silent tears poured down her tear-stained face. INuyasha too, stood motionless.

"Ka- Kagome... I'm- I'm.." but before Inuyasha could finish she was down the well. Inuyasha jumped down the well following her.. THUMP what was this? Nothing happened. No blue light. No time travel. Kagome had.. no he couldn't say it.. Kagome sealed the well.

In Kagome's Time --

She kneeled there crying. No words came to her lips. Nothing. She bent over the well, the new sealed well. What could she do? Go back.. no she couldn't. She had nothing. Her knees to weak to move. She sat there, crying, not moving as the soft fall wind blew past her from the half opened well house door.

Inuyasha's Time --

He sat at the bottom of the well, still shocked at what he said.

"Did I really say all that?" he said to no one inparticular. 'Kagome I'm so sorry. I will apologize to you somehow.. in the future.' He thought to himself as a small tear drop fell down his pale face. "I cry for you Kagome... i really do."

Sango and Miroku heard most of it but at once ran to see what happened. They stood shockedstill trying to remain hidden in the bushes and trees. They looked at each other and nodded knowing that they shouldn't bother him now so they desided to go back to the hut.

with sango and miroku --

They walked in the hut as Shippo came running towards them, but stopped short.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked in a cute childish voice but it was dripping with sadness. Miroku looked over at Sango for help to answer the small kitsune's question.

"Well.. uh- She went home for a while. She'll be back soon. We promise." Sango said happily.

"Okay.." Shippo said yawning towards the end.

"Your tired. I'll put you to bed Shippo." Sango said picking him up and carring him to his bed. Miroku looked around. He walked outside and looked up towards the night sky.

"Kagome-sama. Please take care of yourself." Miroku whispered in the drak of the night.

Back to Kagome's time -- (a/n i know i know.. i keep time traveling.. lol its the only way to get all views on this.. back to the story)

There she still was. Her body now almost a plae ghostly color from the cold wind. Her eyes a clouded grey color and red. Her face you could see the tear-stains. Silent tears still fell off her face. Her top was wet, but not soaked just a little damp. A little sound was heard as she slowly turned her head. "Meow!" was heard from her cat, Buyo. She lifted her head up to see someone else. A small figure, it was a young boy with raven shot hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and blue jeans.. his name.. Souta. Her younger brother.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?"

". . ." She tried to talk but she couldn't speak. It's like hopping into the well she left everything behind. Her voice, her feelings, her true love,... her life and soul. Everything was gone in one jump.

"Mom! Grandpa! Come quick!" Souta yelled. Before she saw anything, everything went black. SHe was gone.

**"KAGOME!" **her mom and whole family yelled.

Back in the Inuyasha's Time --

**"KAGOME!" **was all you heard echoing through the well. It was not Inuyasha however.. it was but yet from the future.. it was Kagome's family.

The sky grew dark. Dark clouds came as quick as lightning. The wind blew. Yet the God tree still had blue skies around it but the beauty of it was fading. The ocne filled with flowers and leaves now have a look of discust and death on it. A pink aura was surrounding it however.. a drim glowing around it.

At the hut with Sango and Miroku --

"Do you feel thatSango-chan?" Miroku asked worried.

"Yes. A strong aura seems to be here. It's very strong, almost feels like Naraku but yet.. it feels to pure." Sango said.

"You don't believe it's Kagome-sama.. do you?" Miroku says. Sango however was already out the door and looking at the sight in front of her. Awe seemed to strike her a thousand times. Miroku ran out and looked at Sango waving a hand in front of her face.

"Look." She said turning his face to see the sight before them. The God tree.. with the light pink aura fading ever so slowly by each passing minute they took a breath.

"My my my, i never seen anything like it." said Kayade comgin up from behind them.

haha cliff hanger! review and i'll update as soon as possiable.

and thanks to my friend Daina (Kimiko) for helping with this. ai shiteru! x33

well jane... x33


	2. Past and Future

**Last time:**

"My my my, I never seen anything like it." said Kayade coming up from behind them.

**Chapter 2:**

**Now: **

"Kayade.. what do you beileve it is?" Miroku asked. "This power is so strong and so pure, do you beileve it's Kagome-sama?"

"Ye could be the source but I am not yet sure." Kayade answered.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango yelled totally changing the topics. Both Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a look that had 'worried' written all over it.

"Kirara!" she called to the small cat demon that was cuddled up in the hut. The small cat demon ran outside and transformed taking off with Miroku and Sango both on them taking off towards the well. A light pink color was also coming from the well.

**"INUYASHA!"** Sango yelled worried. She ran to the well and looked in it... Nothing.

**"INUYASHA!"** she called again.

"What?" he said walking out from the trees. Sango let out a breath of air she held in for the longest time.

"I'm glad your okay." Sango started. "Now about this-"

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha said plainly.

"How do you know?" Sango and Miroku both said in unison.

"Because.. Because I marked her!" Inuyasha cried. Everyone gasped. Kayade finally came breaking the silence.

"So ye was right.. Kagome is marked by ye Inuyasha?" Kayade said. Inuyasha nodded sadly. "Does ye know?" He nodded his head back and forth as a 'no' answer.

**"INUYASHA YOU MARKED HER AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW?"** Sango yelled. He nodded with tears pouring down his face.

"You have to go apologize Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"I would.. but.. but the well is sealed." Inuyasha said with his voice dripping with sadness. Everyone made an 'o' wih their mouths.

"Inuyasha, I can put ye in Kagome's time.. but ye spell takes a full year to make.. which means is 4 years in Kagome's time. " Kayade answered.

"Four Years!" Inuyasha cried.

"Isn't there any chance you could make it faster Kayade-sama?" Miroku asked.

"No, ye spell takes a lot of time. It is not possible." Kayade said. "There is one way though.. but it would take ye all of your strength." Inuyasha's ears perked up at this.

"What is this other way?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"A herb. At the top of the mountain.. but there are many paths to take on it.. which can lead to deaths. There are demons that live on that mountain that are even to powerful for ye to handle." Kayade answered.

"I'll do it." Inuyasha said.

"Nani!" ((a/n it means what..)) Miroku and Sango yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Miroku started.

"We could be killed!" Sango added.

"I don't care. I want to see Kagome so I can apologize as quickly as I can." Inuyasha said. "You stay here, i'll go alone then."

"Inuyasha.. ye be to crazy to take that, no human or half demon have ever made it back in one peice. Who knows what evil could be on that mountain." Kayade said cautious.

"Inuyasha.. you can't do that." Miroku said.

"I'm going watch me." Inuyasha yelled.

"No your not going.. without us." Sango said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stared at them without blinking to tell if they told the truth. He smelled the air.. no lies. They were telling the truth. He could smell they were scared about this.. but they still wanted to go with him. These really were his friends. His true friends that would risk his life to be happy. He nodded.

"We'll move out as soon as you tell us about this mountain Kayade. Or at least as much as you know." Sango said asking with pleading eyes. Kayade couldn't say no, she nodded.

"Into the hut then and i will tell ye about thy mountain." Kayade said walking towards the hut as the others followed.

**-- 3 months later in Kagome's Time --**

Swimming up through darkness...she opened her eyes. All she realized was bright lights were blinding her and slight beeping sounds were made. Where was she? She opened her eyes wider to come to reality she was.. what do they call this place again.. oh yeah. A hospital bed.

"Oh Kagome your okay!" Her mother said with fresh tears still falling down her face. "You've been out for so long i thought I almost lost you." She cried. Kaogme just stared not saying anything.

"Kagome?" her mother asked. "Why won't you talk?" Kagome just stared at the ceiling not saying anything.

"Kagome?" Her mother said again.. her mother fell to her knees and started crying. She got up and yelled "DOCTOR!" As soon as she yelled it a man with a white coat came in with 2 nurses following him.

"What happened?" Dr.Haruka asked.

"She woke up and hasn't said a word.. she doesn't even look at me when i talk to her." her mother cried.

"Nurse go get Doctor Wakaki in here a.s.a.p." Doctor Haruka yelled. One of the nurses nodded and ran out of the room. Dr.Haruka walked over to Kagome. "Kagome look at me if you can hear me." He said to her. She didn't move just continued to look at the ceiling. "Kagome look at me." Again she didn't move. The doctor then took a light and looked over at her, she was blinking. He took the little flashlight and shined it in her eyes. When it got to a certain point she turned scared.

flashback in kagome's mind--

A bright light was all you saw blinding her as Inuyasha's cry was heard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out in pain. As the light dimed down you could see the fight between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was over. All that was left was Inuyasha falt on the ground not moving as the ground was damaged badly from the constant sword attacks. There he lay covered in blood and his body badly damaged.

end flashback --

Kagome lay on the bed silent tears falling down her face. She made no sound as the tears fell down her face. All was heard was constant sniffing of her runny nose.

"Oh Kagome.. Being out for 3 months most have destroyed you." Her mother cried. "I'm so sorry." Her mother held her hand as Kagome silently cried as the doctor backed away from her.

"Miss.. visiting hours are over.. we are going to have to ask you to leave." said the other nurse. Her mother nodded and followed the nurse out with her. "I'm sorry about your daughter." The nurse said to comfort her mom.

"Yes. Me too. I just hope she's okay." Her mother said leaving. "I'll be back tomorrow. Good-bye." The nurse said good-bye and walked back to Kagome's room. There Kagome still layed. Crying silently. Her life seemed to be gone. Her voice was gone. Everything.. gone. She couldn't remeber why though.. who were those people in her dream.. weird looking people they were. They looked familar but their names still didn't ring a bell to her. After about 2 minutes another doctor came in and talked to the other doctor saying stuff about her. Kagome didn't care.

"Well Kagome all your tests seemed you have your hearing and your voice.. but why don't you talk?" One of the doctors asked. She didn't answer. Just layed there. "If you don't answer I can't help you. You haven't been eating and your losing weight and your color in your face from no food." The doctor said. Kagome did nothing, said nothing.

"Time to eat!" said a Nurse walking in with a tray of food.

"Well Kagome hopefully we'll talk some other time." The Doctor said as everyone left and only the one Nurse stayed in with the tray of food.

"Hello Kagome-chan. I'm your new Nurse, Sana." Kagome looked at her for some reason. Something seemed familar about this lady. She had longer black/dark brown hair and had beautiful brown eyes. She was dressed in a light pink nurses outfit. "Well it seems you answer to some things. Time to eat." She said happily. She set the tray down and put some applesauce on a spoon and put it to Kagome's mouth. She turned her head in a 'no' answer Sana guessed. "Come on Kagome you don't want the tube down your throat do you?" Saka asked. Kagome looked at her and Saka put the spoon again to her mouth and Kagome turned away. "Doctor.. we need to tube in here." Saka called out. Some other nurses came in here with a tube and set it up. Kagome looked at it as some Nurses went around her surrounding her in the bed. "Okay grab her hands and you grab her feet." Kagome felt people grab her and she started kicking and trying to get away as Saka grabbed the tube and tried putting it down her thoart. "I'm sorry Kagome, but you have to eat something." Saka said putting it down her thoart and turning the machine on. Kagome's eyes welded up with tears. "Please Kagome-chan. Don't cry." Saka said still holding the tube down her as she kicked and tried to get away. About 5 minutes passed and Saka removed the tube. ((a/n i dont know how long they put it in for normally)) Kagome calmed down a bit once the tube was out of her mouth. Saka hugged Kagome comforting her. "Good job Kagome-chan you are very strong." Saku said calmly. Kagome calmed down finally and looked at her. Saka smiled. Kagome looked away. "Well I must be going Kagome-chan. It's bedtime for you." But little did she know when she looked over Kagome was already fast asleep. Saka smiled and looked out the window.

"Inuyasha would be heartbroken if he saw what Kagome's in now." Saka said to know no one.

**cliff hanger! end of chapter 2.. what do you think? review please! i'll update soon. hopefully.**

**jane x33**

**((a/n if you still don't get who Saka is.. then your not very smart)) XP ((she's sango in the future if you catch my drift))**


	3. Part 1: Demon Fighting and Sango gets Po...

**Last time: **

"Inuyasha would be heartbroken if he saw what Kagome's in now." Saka said to know no one.

**Now: **

**-- Inuyasha's Time (a/n it's only been like a month here while in kagome's time it's been about 3)) --**

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!" Miroku yelled as a huge tiger demon tried to hit Inuyasha. They have been battling this demon for quite some time now. It was a huge tiger demon it's fangs dripping with red hot blood as it's green eyes followed your every move you made. It's long thin tail swayed from side to side as it tried to hit the attacks Inuyasha made. It's huge ears made it seem almost impossable for Sango's Hiraikotsu (a/n giant boom-a-rang) to hit it. Miroku's wind tunnel was useless until it was perished and dead.

"Inuyasha-sama this demon is strong it must have some jewel shards in it." Miroku said finally catching on as how this demon is still alive.

"Yes Inuyasha.. it must." Sango agreed.

"Well I don't see Kagome here so it's harder then it looks you know." Inuyasha said running up and finally cutting the demon's arms. The huge tiger demon roared in pain as one of it's paws fell to the ground limp. Sango and Miroku cheered as once it fell to the ground below.

"It's all in the bag Inuyasha!" Sango cheered as she threw Hiraikorsu after it as it sliced the demon between its waist as it fell to the ground in two. The demon roared once more as it died a fast death. The three walked up to the demon as Miroku looked around.

"How do we find the Jewel shards?" Miroku asked. But before anyone answered Inuyasha was all ready cutting the demon into peices. As soon as he got to the face he saw 5 things shine. There they were, Five jewel shards. Miroku and Sango looked amazed.

"Wow. I can't believe we found so many in one demon." Sango said.

"Yeah. Maybe we don't need Kagome here after all." Miroku said but once he noticed what he said he covered his mouth. "Inuyasha-sama I- I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Forget it." Inuyasha said plainly. "Let's get going." He said as he picked up the 5 jewel shards and continued to walk. Miroku and sango followed him as Kirara pranced along. Shippo had been left at Kayade's in fear he might be hurt during this journey. After almost a day of complaining Shippo finally agreed to stay there in hopes Kagome might've come back soon. No one has told Shippo they didn't know when Kagome would get back because it would only upset him more.

"So how much further?" Miroku asked. Sango gave him a glare and looked up towards the mountain.

"What do you think?" She asked a little pissed off.

"I was only asking my dear Sango." Miroku said innocently. She sighed and kept walking. She looked over to Inuyasha and saw his head lowered. _'He's really upset, and loves her so much.' _Sango thought. _'I bet he feels so upset and wants her back.'_ She thought again.

**-- In Inuyasha's mind --**

_'Why did you leave Kagome? I miss you so much. Your nothing like Kikyo..why did i say that to you. Your scent and presence makes me feel like a new man every morning and night, your smile and laugh brightens any raining day. Your eyes.. so full of energy and love, happiness and hurt.. and i can't stand it that i put you through that hurt. Oh, Kagome, my love. I- i i love you so much. More than anything and when i see you i promised to never hurt you.. never make you sad or cry and i will not go to hell with Kikyo i promise you that.'_ he thought to himself._ 'I wish to spend the whole time with you my sweet Kagome. I shed tears for you now. And i want pups with you. Oh, i'm already there with you kagome, already remember that no matters what happens.'_

**-- In Kagome's time --**

_'... Oh, i'm already there with you kagome, already remember that no matters what happens.' _a voice echoed in her mind. She silently screamed as she jolted upward in her bed.This voice seemed to come to her every night she slept. She looked around seeing it was still night there as she looked at the window. Tears rolled down her face. She heard a noise and turned to see what it was. She noticed it was only Saka and turned away from her still looking out the window. Saka opened the door when she noticed Kagome was awake as she ran to her side of the bed.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Saka asked concerned. Kagome only looked at her with tears still flowing down her pale face. "Oh, Kagome.. your crying." Saka said grabbing a tissue from the tissue box beside her bed as she wiped the tears from Kagome's face and eyes. Saka was no ordinary nurse... no something was different about her. Kagome noticed it like she almost knew her from a different time. Kagome kept remembering the voice and what he said as she swong around and cried in her pillow. Saka sadly smiled as she rubbed Kagome's back gently as she silently cried again. Saka felt bad as she watched Kagome cry and nothing could help. Saka desided to get the doctor to give Kagome a check-up this morning. The sun was just starting to rise now as it was only still around 6. "I'll be right back Kagome, I'm going to get the doctor." Saka said walking out of the room to find him.

**5 minutes later-**

Saka walked in with what looked like a new doctor. Kagome looked up and noticed it. He was a young man maybe about 20. He had short black hair and tied back in a really short pony-tail. He had brown-ish eyes and wore what looked like a light purple doctor's outfit and had on light brown shoes. Saka looked made as the new doctor seemed to have a hand-print on his face. Kagome looked like he was crazy and was kind of curious how that happened.

"Saka, I'm sorry. My hand.. slipped." The young doctor said.

"Yeah whatever." Saka said a little annoyed. The doctor looked in Kagome's direction.

"My, my my.. this must be the beautiful Kagome i've heard so much about from Saka hear.. well a pretty one at that.. your beauty is wonderful." The doctor said walking over to kagome. He took one of her hands and looked at her.

"I have one question though.." The young doctor looked at her as her face was plastered with curious eyes. "Will you bear my children?" After he asked that Kagome whipped her hand back and hid under the covers still showing her eyes as all you saw was a VERY pissed off Saka standing over him.

"Miro! What have i told you.. your going to get fired by doing this stuff!" Saka yelled at him. As Kagome hid more into her bed. "I'm sorry you have to excuse Doctor Miro.. he's very out-spoken when it comes to pretty girls." Saka said as Kagome nodded a bit.

"Well my dear Saka if you only would go out with me then we wouldn't have a problem." Doctor Miro said. Kagome turned over and looked out the window. Saka and Miro stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"Your right Saka.. she looks so down. Inuyasha would be heart broken." Miro whispered to her. Saka nodded and walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome.. are you hungry? Do you want Ramen for breakfast?" Saka asked. Kagome said nothing and continued to try to look out the window. Saka looked over to Miro and noticed is speechless expression. Saka walked over to him and told him to try and talk to her. Miro nodded and walked over to her and sat down in a chair that was near by.

"So Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Miro asked. Kagome said nothing as usual and just yawned silently. "Do you like archery Kagome-chan?" with that said Kagome looked up at him in weird eyes. She looked lost but almost like she knew what he said. Saka ran over to him and covered his mouth. She picked him up and dragged him out of the room.

**-- with saka and miro -- ((a/n if you don't know who miro is yet.. your very slow))**

Saka dragged him out of the room and closed the door.

"Are you crazy? You can't tell her!" Saka shouted.

"I was mearly asking her a question." Miro answered.

"Sure why not with that said why not just go up to her and say.. hey kagome.. what's up? oh hey did you know almost 2 years ago you fell down the well at your house when you were 15 and you met a 1/2 dog demon boy named Inuyasha and you broke the Shakon No Tama and you've been on a quest for about 2 years to collect it to restore it and on the way you met up with a small kitsune who's name is Shippo and he thinks of you as his mother and a girl named Sango who is a demon exterminator and a monk named Miroku who had a hole in his hand and we all went on a quest to get revenge on a demon named Naraku to get shards of the jewel so i can avenge my little brother Kohaku and you can get your hole in your hand to disapear and that Inuyasha can avenge Kikyo death which you are a reincarnation of her." Saka said taking deeps breaths after she said that all in one.

"Catch your breath Sango-- i mean Saka.. Kagome doesn't speak i guess i can guess that. She's lost and doesn't pay attension to her Miko powers she has which is good, but it seems something is on her mind. Do you notice it?" Miro asked.

"Now that you mention it .. yes i do." Saka answered. The heard a noise coming from Kagome's room as they ran into it and noticed Kagome was not in her bed but opened the window and was standing on the ledge of it ready to jump. **((a/n haha cliff hanger))**

**-- In Inuyasha's Time --**

"Sango watch out another demon!" Miroku yelled, but before she could attack the demon bit down on her shoulder. Sango cried out in pain. It was a pretty large demon as it seemed to have venom dripping down it's mouth. Sango fell limp in it's mouth as Inuyasha cam up behind it and stabbed it with his sword. It died dropping Sango on the dirt ground. Miroku ran over to her. Sango shirt was ripped off at the shoulders as blood mixed with venom was smelt through Inuyasha's nose. She was breathing heavy and started to sweat.

"She was poisoned." Inuyasha said covering his nose as the scent was to strong for him. Miroku looked worried as he picked up her head resting it on his lap when he sat down. "Get her to Kayade's... i'll go on this quest alone now." Inuyasha said turning around.

"But Inuyasha.. you heard Kayade.. who knows what troubles could lie on this journey." Miroku said concerned.

"Do you want Sango to die?" Inuyasha yelled at him. Miroku shook his head 'no.' "Then take her to Kayade's, and quick. Kirara!" He called for the small cat demon who already wqas transformed into a large sabor toothed. "Take Miroku and Sango back to Kayade's." The small cat meowed in agreement as he helped Miroku and Sango aboard Kirara. Miroku sat holding Sango in his arms as Kirara took off to Kayade's. INuyasha watched as they flew out of sight and he looked up towards the path he had to take to get the herb a top the mountain and sighed.

"Alone again.. aren't you half breed.." A deep voice from behind Inuyasha said.

**another cliff hanger! haha review please! ilu! x33 i'll try to update soon maybe.**

**jane! 3**


	4. Part 2: Naraku and Kagome's Deadly Jump

**Last time:**

"Alone again.. aren't you half breed.." A deep voice from behind Inuyasha said.

**Now: **

He turned to see a most hated demon.. Naraku.** (a/n haha thought i was Sesshomaru huh? i got you! )**

"Naraku!" Inuyasha spat.

"What is it half breed.. scared of me?" Naraku questioned.

"No. Never... So Naraku what are you doing in these parts of the forest?" Inuyasha asked back changing the subject if he was scared, when in reality he was scared to death. For once he was glad Kagome wasn't here.. then again he was here for her anyway. Naraku snickered making Inuyasha look back up at him.

"For once half mutt.. i am not here for you. I am here on other business." Naraku said calmly.

"What other business do you have other than killing me and getting the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"A brave one are you, well if you must know.. i am here for a talk with your beloved Kikyo." Naraku said. Inuyasha heard that name and went silent.

**-- In Inuyasha's Mind -- **

'No. He can't be serious. He lies. I know it... but why doesn't it smell like a lie.. Kikyo how could you do this? How could you betray me? Betray us?' he thought to himself.

'helllllo you love Kagome remember? helllo Ka-Go-Me!' his human side answered.

'Yes.. remember Kagome.. the one you marked.. hello don't you remember.' his demon side called.

**-FLASHBACK-**

There Kagome slept, fighting a cold as she took medicine before she fell into a deep sleep. A medicine that made her very tired. Miroku and Sango left for the night to help other villages out and Kayade and shippo went together to gather herbs, as Inuyasha stayed behind to protect her. Then he smelt it..

'no.. it can't be.' he thought to himself. He gulped. 'it's her time..of...the...month.' he thought. Anything but that scent. His body drove him crazy. Wanting, needing... lusting for her.

"Oh Kagome, why now?" he whispered.

"Inuyasha.." she moaned in her sleep. His ears perked up. 'Kagome.' he thought.

"Oh Inuyasha.. go..go..faster..harder!" she moaned again but only a little louder. At the sound of this he felt the need to mark her, have her for himself...

"Kagome, don't do this.." He moaned to himself quietly.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed still sleeping. Inuyasha moved closer but doing so Kagome kicked the covers off her as small trails of sweat fell for her red-ish face. He noticed something as his eyes trailed down her un-covered body now. There she lay, in a white silk night gown with the bottom now raised to the top of her thighs.. as the top seemed to be pulled down to the center of her chest showing off a good amount of it. 'But wait.. she wasn't wearing those.. un-dder-wear things she usually does.. no not a brrr-a either.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he blushed 10 shades redder. Inuyasha moved closer taking in each curve, each breath she took in and out.

"Kagome your so beautiful..." he whispered.

"Thank you Inuyasha.." Kagome said in her sleep, but Inuyasha thought otherwise. He thought she was up.

"Kagome.." he whispered as he moved closer to her his breath almost trailing down her neck.

"Go Inuyasha.. do it.." Kagome said still sleeping and in dream land. Little did he know in Kagome's dream almost the same thing was going on in reality. He nodded as taking it a sign for Kagome to mark her. He licked her neck softly trying to find a nice place to do it.. to take her. He found the perfect spot as he ran his tongue over it as she moaned aloud. He bite down. She winced in pain but still continued to sleep. **((a/n the medicine is very strong)) **About 5 minutes later.. there it was, a mark he made all his own. He smiled and sat back down resting his head againest the bed. Kagome snored.

"Wait.. Kagome are you sleeping?" Inuyasha asked. No answer but she continued to sleep. 'Oh. no.. what happens if she was sleeping.. oh my god she had to be sleeping.. no that means.. oh my god what have i done.. she's going to sit me till i'm to the center of the earth!' he paniced to himself. Kagome awoke to small whimpering and small howls.

"Inuyasha?" she asked a little worried, as she slwly opened her eyes to a paniced dog-demon. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her sleepy face. "Do you know what just happened?" he asked a bit nervous.

"No.. i was sleeping, but my neck is a little sore. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked trying to massage her neck.

"Nothing wench. Go back to bed." Inuyasha huffed. Kagome grunted and fell back asleep in a matter of minutes. 'She doesn't remember. I'll just have to try to tell her when the time is right.' he thought to himself.

**--End Flashback--**

**-- still in inuyasha's mind --**

'yes i remember that night.' both human and 1/2 demon side said.

'good.. Kikyo is no busniess now. Kagome is the one for you. You marked her.. she's yours forever.. you share feelings, dreams, and other things. you marked her.. you forget Kikyo bbecause you have you future mate.' his demon side screamed.

**-- normal point of view --**

There Naraku stood waiting the Hanyou's reponse to his mention of Kikyo.

"Have fun." Inuyasha said no care in his face.

"What!" Naraku said surprised. "You mean you do not care for the dead priestess anymore.. or is that new girl in your life.. Kagome is her name." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the name. "So it's her turn.. the great demon Inu-trasha is fallen head over heals in love with a mortal human just like before." Naraku spat at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and held up his sword. Naraku turned away.

"I have no time for you half breed. i am running late." Naraku said flying off.

"Naraku you coward!" Inuyasha yelled back. "You are scared to fight me, because you know you will lose!" Inuyasha screamed to the open. He put his sword back in the sheild and continued walking on.

**-- In Kagome's Time --**

**Last time: **

"Now that you mention it .. yes i do." Saka answered. The heard a noise coming from Kagome's room as they ran into it and noticed Kagome was not in her bed but opened the window and was standing on the ledge of it ready to jump.

**Now:**

There she stood on the ledge of the window. Five stories up.. as the street seemed to be almost nothing but a small black line. The loud beeping of the wires that were off of her body leaving Kagome without an IV in her and most of her strength gone now. Her legs shaking as the soft blue patients dress hung on her. Her body seemed to be hung low as her strength seemed to drip off her every second making it seem as though she will be gone.

"KAGOME!" both Saka and Miro yelled. She turned noticing their screaming as they came running to her side but it was too late... she jumped a second before they got there.

the end.

Just kidding...

continueing...

"Kagome!" they screamed again with Saka's face pouring with tears. The saw her almost lifeless body falling to her death as they couldn't do anything about it. Miro stared in horror as his friend fell to her death. He heard a scream let loose from Kagome as he turned in horror.. 'that was it' Miro thought. 'she's gone.'

"Shh Saka.. it's fine." Miro tried to comfort her as she grabbed onto his shirt and held a bundle of it in her hands as she sobbed.

"How is it fine. Kagome runs away.. we wait about 20 years to get the herb as Inuyasha continued to get it as then we find out it doesn't work and now we wait a year in Kagome's time which is the 20 years we waited just to come to her time and see how's she doing and she kills herself." Saka cried. Miro cried to as then he felt a familair aura again. A blur of red is all you see as you see a young looking man holding an almost lifeless Kagome as a soft breeze from the window is felt.

OHH who's that man holding Kagome! Now that's the end of chapter 4... sorry the chapter is so short i wanted to update quickly since i won't be home all weekend. I'll try to type chapter 5 as soon as possiable. **well review please!**

jane! x33


End file.
